


There’s a spider in there

by ChocolateAndRedbull



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndRedbull/pseuds/ChocolateAndRedbull
Summary: When Pepper Potts comes home to find Tony sleeping on the couch she has some questions
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 339





	There’s a spider in there

**Author's Note:**

> It’s exactly what it says on the tin lads idek I wrote it in like 5 min

Pepper walked in, placing her jacket on the back of a chair before seeing Tony curled up on the sofa, almost asleep. “Why aren’t you sleeping in our room?” she said with a chuckle. 

Tony mumbled something unintelligible. 

“What was that?” Pepper asked softly, smirking as Tony sat up. 

“There’s a spider in there.”

Pepper laughed loudly. 

“The great ‘Tony Stark’ afraid of a little spider?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, I’m not afraid,” he said, standing up and moving towards the bedroom door. He opened it slowly, peeking in before standing back and letting Pepper see the reason he couldn’t sleep in his own bed. 

Pepper had to stifle another loud laugh as she spotted none other but Peter Parker curled up in the middle of their king sized bed. 

“He fell asleep in the lab,” Tony stated matter of factly before heading back towards the sofa.


End file.
